


Angel

by sxftnsad



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Ephebophilia, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lucas is orphan, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Sad, Smut, a lot of trigger warnings!, could be neighbours to lovers too, it's literally love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftnsad/pseuds/sxftnsad
Summary: After the tragic accident that took away his parents' life, living in a very bad orphanage, finding good parents that want to adopt him is everything any orphan could ask for.OrHaving a new family after his own family put him in a bad orphanage and forgot about him, becoming more than friends with his childhood friend, going to the best school in Paris. It was like living in a dream. Everything seemed perfect till that one night changed everything.It changed Lucas' life.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55





	1. A place to call home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So this is the first time I share my work in here. 10 chapters are already planed and everything is almost finished. Update every week? Maybe? 
> 
> I hope you like it!

"Lucas?"

Hearing his name being called, Lucas closed the book he was reading to kill time with his bestfriend and looked at the lady.

"Yes?"

"There is someone who'd like to meet you" the lady said with a certain smile on her face that didn't make Lucas feel at ease. It was the same smile everytime she'd call for one of them and they either come back crying or happy. Most of them were happy and they should be! It was a miracle that someone would come here to adopt. The place is terrible. They don't look after the children in here, there are no psychologists, the laundry lady resigned the last year and they didn't employ a new one because they didn't have much money so every grown-up kid in the orphanage would have a day to do the laundry for the rest. It was just a mess. Still is.

Guessing what might be happening, Lucas looked at his bestfriend, Lucy, with the corner of his eyes searching for comfort. He hoped that it wouldn't be what he's thinking of. Lucy looked confused a little but she managed to put on that soothing smile that never failed to comfort lucas. Just her presence makes lucas relieved.

"Good luck!" Her voice was above a whisper only for Lucas to hear as her nose was doing that little scrunch she always does to just draw a smile on Lucas' face.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" The lady was beginning to lose her temper.

"Madam Brodeur, this is Lucas" The lady introduced Lucas to a brunette woman in her mid thirties. Lucas studied her face the moment he got in the room. She had pleasing features and a she gave off good vibes.

"Hello Lucas" Madam Brodeur greeted him. Her eyes were shining with tears and she was looking at lucas as if he wasn't real. She was looking at him, staring, afraid that if she blinked he'd be gone. She was not believing her eyes. She finally found him.

"Hello madam Brod-"

"Darling please call me Diane"

Lucas nodded his head letting her know that he wouldn't call her madam again. Lucas would say that the way she was looking at him was making him feel a bit weirded out but he was just uncomfortable because he was being observed by the guy next to Diane. Lucas couldn't tell if the guy was staring at him because he didn't like him or if he was feeling the same way as Diane.

"So lucas.. mister Victor and misses Diane are here to finish the adoption application and they wanted to see you." The lady spoke when she noticed that the woman neither her husband didn't say anything and she wanted to make this quick.

"The adoption application?" Lucas repeated her words. He just saw these people and they were already finishing adoption papers. Shouldn't he have a say in this. Lucas won't let anyone just adopt him like that. He doesn't even know them. His gaze flew to the lady then to Diane and her husband. NO he wants to scream. NO

"It was great seeing you again madam Brodeur. The rest of the papers won't take long to finish and you can take Lucas with you tomorrow. We are so happy that you finally settled for our boy Lucas" The lady said, totally ignoring Lucas, with a big stupid grinning face that was making lucas' stomach upset.

"Oh! Yeah okay... um we'll talk again okay? Thank you so much Fleur" Diane thanked her. For what lucas thought. The woman looked at Lucas for the last time and she was beaming. "See you soon Lucas"

"Fleur? I don't want to be adopted!" Lucas said when he made sure it was only him and the lady in the room now. He can't just believe that she did something like that without even telling him. Hearing lucas calling her by her name she snapped her angery eyes to him. "Sorry I-"

"Do you even know how lucky you are?" The lady cut him off. 

"They came all the way from Paris to Lyon just for you. They are good people and you should appreciate that."

"They gave you a lot of money didn’t they" Lucas said. She only cares about the money.

"GET OUT" the lady screamed at him.

It all started after that one night his parents took him and went out to celebrate his 10t birthday. His mother knew how bad he wanted to visit Gaîté Lyrique so she thought that it'd be a perfect idea to go there that day. Lucas would love it and his father didn't mind, he was happy with the idea too.

"Momma!" Lucas bounced with excitement on the bed in the empty space between his sleeping parents. Ever since his mother told him that there's is big surprise waiting for him last night when she was putting him to sleep Lucas was so excited. Even though he didn't sleep well and he woke up pretty early Lucas had so much energy. Too much adrenaline in that tiny body of his.

"Dad wake up" Lucas said louder this time. Why is it taking them so long to wake up! It's his birthday and they should be the ones waking him up. Lucas face light up when he saw his father finally stirring in his sleep. "Daddy wake up"

"Lucas..." his father groaned. "Lucas it's so early go back to sleep" his father said then he turned to his other side to get back to sleep leaving lucas' eyes that were shining with excitement turning to sad puppy eyes.

"But daddy?" Lucas said and he was on the verge of crying. Why would he go back to sleep now. They should be up and having fun instead. Birthdays should be fun.

"No lucas" his father said. His tears started to fall as disappointment hit him. Lucas sat on the bed not wanting to go to his room again and used the hem of his sleeve to dry his cheek. Now that the room was silent his mother opened her eyes slowly to check if Lucas left the room. Seeing her son still sitting on the bed and crying silently she hurried to lucas and embraced him.

"Baby no don't cry! I swear we were just messing with you. We are awake sweetheart" his mother said softly while she was rocking him gently in her arms.

"What? You're crying?" His father gasped when he saw Lucas in his wife's arm, clutching at her sleepwear while letting his disappointment tears out. He came closer to the loves of his life and he wrapped his arms around them both, hugging them.

"We were just pranking you Lucas I swear, we could never forget about your birthday son. Happy birthday" his father smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Really?" Lucas sniffed as he looked at both of his parents with his questioning gaze making his motherlet out a small laugh and caress his cheek softly.

"Of course darling! We both love you so much lucas"

"Rendez-vous, rendez-vous, rendez-vous au prochain règlement" Lucas sang with his mother on their way home. His father was driving them home now after the long beautiful day. They spent the day in the cultural center and lucas was very happy. He remembers telling his mom about how bad he wanted to go. Now every muscle in his body was aching from all the running and playing and he was slowly drifting off.

"You wanna sleep my darling?" His mother asked him when she heard him yawning. She looked back at her son who was sitting in the back seat and she saw him nodding. She watched lucas as he was curling himself into a ball. It was a habit of his. She knows that he's doing this because he wants to sleep but she couldn't help but ask. The weather was chilly too so she had to make sure. 

"Are you cold Lucas?"

"A little" closing his eyes and fidgeting in the seat trying to find a comfortable position so he could fall asleep. He could still hear his mother asking his father if it was okay to stop the car so she could sit back with him but they were already close to their house. Only five minutes away. Lucas' lips twitched into a smile when he felt his mother covering him with her own jacket so he wouldn't feel cold anymore. He could also hear his parents searching for something and was that panic in his mother's voice? Lucas was trying to sleep but his parents' loud voices was distributing him. The frown on his face was beginning to fade as his parents loud voices began to get calmer but that blinding light that was erasing the darkness in the car forced Lucas to open his eyes widely in fear.

"NO"

Shaking from the blood he saw everywhere, shouting his parents' names so they could hear him, crying his eyes out when a stranger cop took him till someone from his family comes and gets him, repeating "I want my Momma" Nonstop and his eyes burning and aching from crying is all Lucas remembers from that ugly night.

After his parents' death, Lucas stayed with his uncle for two years. He wasn't the best uncle lucas admits but at least he let him stay in his house with his other children. He wasn't treating Lucas good but it was better than nothing until that day Lucas heard his uncle's wife complaining about letting him in the house.

"Get rid of him. I'm not gonna let this kid stay with my own children!"

"He has nowhere to stay! His parents are dead do you understand?" His uncle spoke to her quietly so no one would hear them.

"It's not my fucking problem. I'm only responsible for raising my kids not someone like him"

"Where are we going uncle?" Lucas asked his uncle feeling afraid. He took him out early in the morning and he didn't explain anything to him. "We're visiting a friend" is all his uncle said.

That was how he ended up in this awful place. Lucas has been here for four years now after his family got rid of him. Living here was bad but he was sixteen. Only two more years and he'd be free from this prison and he'll start living the life he wanted. That what he was planing to do. Living two more years here was better than being adopted from his point of view. Now that he's officially going to be adopted, his plans and his life are crashing down. He didn't wait for four years here for nothing. Lucas didn't want to be adopted after what happened at his uncle's.

"You are doing it again" Lucy's said when she looked at lucas. This was his face whenever he was thinking about his parents. They made a promise that if one of them saw the other thinking about their parents they'd quickly snap the other from drowning themselves in their own thoughts.

Lucy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Lucas looked at her and shrugged helplessly. He watched her as she closed the door carefully and sat next to him on the bed in the room they share.

"What's wrong lu?" Lucy asked when she saw how Lucas looked sad.

"I'm officially adopted"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What?" Lucas narrowed his eyes not understanding his bestfriend all of a sudden. How can she congratulates him over something like that.

"You're finally leaving this place Lucas! You should be happy" Lucy frowned.

"But I'm not happy"

"Why?" Lucy kept the frowning face as she rested her back on the wall. She knew it's going to be a long talk so she rested so she can hear him more comfortably.

"Because I wanted to stay here till I turn eighteen and just leave to start my new life!"

"And I don't know these people! It was the first time I see them today and they already finished the papers! Also I'm leaving tomorrow?" Lucas huffed. He was scared of the thought of just leaving and all of that happened quickly too it was suspicious. How could they even adopt someone they never met before.

"Listen, thinking that you'll start a new life after leaving easily is pure daydreaming. After you turn eighteen you'll get out of this place but you wouldn't have money nor a place to stay in Lucas. I'm turning eighteen after five months and I wish that someone would adopt me before it's too late. You are lucky for that"

"At least you'll have a place to call home"

She has a point there and lucas hated that her words were true. 

"Were they bad people?" Lucy asked trying to change the topic when she saw how silent Lucas was.

"I don't know Lucy. But it's just weird that they're adopting me? A sixteen year old. They don't look old so they should've adopted a toddler or something" Lucas was just confused with the whole situation.

"It's normal to adopt teenagers you know?" Lucy tried to calm him down.

"Okay but what's not normal is to come all the way from Paris to Lyon just to adopt"

Lucy hummed in agreement as she was trying to think about something to say to make lucas feel positive about this. She doesn't want her friend feel forced or mad about going there.

"Wait"

"Paris is your home town!" Lucy grinned proudly as if she said something genius.

"That means you'll see Eliott!" Lucy reminded him. She knows how much Lucas loves his friend. She remembers every night when lucas would talk to her about Eliott and about their stories together. Seeing her friend's face light up, Lucy felt proud.

"Yeah"

Eliott. 

His childhood friend who Lucas haven't seen him for four years. It's strange that they haven't seen each other for this long knowing that they were attached to the hip. Whenever there was Eliott there was always Lucas. It was hard to separate them away. Lucas knows that Eliott stopped talking to him only because he doesn't know where Lucas went. His family threw him in Lyon to get rid of him and Eliott was in Paris so it makes sense. Lucas missed him. He missed Eliott.

"But I'll miss you" Lucas said to Lucy and he was trying his best not to let the tears fall. He'll miss her so much. Lucy isn't just a friend for him. She's like a sister for Lucas. Ever since he came here Lucy was there for him. She saw herself in Lucas when she first saw him. He was sad, lonely, scared and he didn't want to talk to anyone. Lucy slowly reached out for him because she knows how bad it is to be left out by your own family. First their relationship was based on advices then they clicked together because of their chaotic energy.

"I'll miss you too Lucas" Lucy's face softened. Her heart was breaking when she knew that Lucas would leave but she had to hype him up about it because she knows it's a sensitive topic for him. Seeing her friend crying didn't help her own tears that were forming.

"Come on! Don't cry" Lucy wiped her own tears quickly so lucas wouldn't notice. 

"You are crying too" Lucas teased her.

"Let's just sleep. You should wake up early tomorrow" Lucy said when she felt that she couldn't control her tears any more and that wouldn't help her friend. She rested her back on the bed and opened her arms widely inviting Lucas to be a little spoon. She watched him as he smiled and nodded his head. Lucy tightened her grip on Lucas as if someone will take him away from her. It was going to happen soon and she didn't like it. She's afraid that what happened to Eliott and Lucas will happen to them now. She didn't want let him go. Lucy will miss him.

Seeing the car arriving the next morning Lucas held his bag tighter, feeling anxious. He doesn't want to go with them. Lucas wants to stay with Lucy. The lump in his throat was beginning to suffocat him when he saw the car stopping and the guy called victor getting out of it with his wife. Panic was settled in his body. Lucas tried to take a step back but the lady, Fleur, was holding his shoulder in a tight grip so he wouldn't walk away from them.

"Good morning Lucas" Diane smiled as she walked closer to Lucas.

"Are you ready?" Victor asked him and he seemed happy. "Let me help you" he said as he took the bags from Lucas to put them in the car. 

Lucas looked back the building behind him and looked at a certain window just to see his bestfriend for the last time. A small smile was covering his face when he saw Lucy waving at him goodbye.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah" Lucas nodded his head and walked with Diane to the car. He sat next to her and they waited for victor so they could go home.

"Don't be afraid. I'm sure you'd like the house and you'd be comfortable with us darling" Diane rubbed his hand gently trying to start a conversation. She could tell that Lucas was a little bit afraid too and it was normal. They should've talked before and got to know each other but Diane couldn't believe that she finally found him. She had to fill the application as soon as she went there.

"Oh! Victor is here. We can go home now"

Lucas frowned when he saw Victor sitting next to him. How will drive then.

"We have a personal driver don't worry" Victor let out a laugh when he saw lucas confused.

"I'm not gonna drive all the back to Paris again"

"Victor!" Diane raised her eyebrows. She knows he's messing with Lucas but she doesn't want Lucas to feel uncomfortable.

"What? I'm just trying to light up the mood here. And I'm sure Lucas didn't mind" Victor said as he caressed lucas' thigh. "Right lucas?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable Lucas nodded his head and moved his leg away from the man's touch. Noticing how lucas was shying away from his touch Victor let out a small laugh and tapped his shoulder in a silent apology.

The drive was awkwardly silent. Diane tried to create a conversation but there was nothing to talk about since lucas doesn't know them. The conversation just went like "yes" , "hm" and a couple of nodding that's what lucas said. Lucas didn't know if he was shy or if it was just because it's the first time they talk.

"Finally!" Victor sighed when they finally arrived. Victor looked tired after the long ride while Diane was over the moon. She was so happy that she's finally back to her house with Lucas.

It was good to see Paris again. Lucas was feeling happy to be here again. It's been so long since he has been here. Lucas stood there looking at Diane's house with her While Victor was getting the bags out of the car. The house looked beautiful and there was another house close to it too. Lucas would probably be able to see what's inside the other house from the window because it was so close to it. 

"Welcome home Lucas"


	2. Rooftop boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter should have been posted last sunday but a lot of bad shit happened to me and I couldn't update so I'm really sorry about that. 
> 
> New chapter is here and I hope you like it!

The house was big, too big for only two people to live in but it was beautiful. The walls were painted grey, small plants were everywhere and it was making the house look heavenly. Diane showed Lucas every inch of the place. Happiness was radiating out of her when she was was showing him the place till Victor asked her if it was okay to show lucas his room now.

"It's time to show lucas his room now. Right darling?" He said as he leaned down to leave a couple of kisses when he saw how his wife's face fell when he mentioned that room.

"Yeah" Diane smiled a little.

"This is your room now Lucas" Victor said as he opened the door and let Lucas walk in to see it. In the whole tour Lucas was actually liking the place. It looked comfy and beautiful but this one gave him strange feelings. Lucas didn't even know what he was feeling the moment he stepped in but he knows that he didn't like these feelings. Everything was tidy and clean, the sunlight was colouring the small bed a light shade of golden, there was a big window near the bed, there were a lot of books that Lucas didn't know the names of it. Everything looked good but there was just something off about it. 

They haven't been in this room ever since that day. Diane closed it and it was a forbidden place for them. Every once in a while they would just call their housemaid to clean the room for them. Victor suggest getting rid of the clothe, the books even the camera because it'd help Diane to forget about it, to leave it behind but she refused. Diane didn't want to believe that she lost a piece of her. She didn't want to get rid of anything. Diane didn't let it go.

"Do you like it?" Diane asked. She was sounding nervous. She hoped that lucas would really like it. Noticing how Lucas was just looking around and probably didn't hear her, Diane rubbed his back softly so he could give her his attention. "Hmm?"

"Yeah" Lucas nodded his head and smiled a little so the nervousness on her face could go away. "It's... good"

"I'll go now and leave you to rest for a bit. Just call me whenever you feel like it okay?" Lucas nodded his face and watched as Diane got out of the room. Expecting Victor to do the same Lucas walked to the bed so he could rest but the sound of the door closing made him jump a little. Lucas frowned when he saw Victor walking towards him and asking if he could sit next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you" Victor explained as he sat next to lucas. Ignoring the confusion that was flooding Lucas’ expression, Victor went on. "I know how you're feeling now.. or actually no i don't but I know it must be hard for you to be here. I just want you to know that me and Diane are here for you okay? You can talk to us, vent or even tell us about anything you want... we will listen" Victor tucked a lock of hair behind lucas’s ear. "Okay?"

Lucas looked down as he rubbed his own hand with his finger not knowing what to say. Why is he being so nice? That was probably the second time they even talk to each other and Victor is already showing him that he actually cares. 

"Thank you" 

Lucas could see how Victor's eyes softened when Lucas thanked him. Victor pat his shoulder before he stood up to leave just to let him know that he really meant what he said. As soon as Victor left the room, Lucas looked at his suitcase that needs to get unpacked. Should he even use the wardrobe or not? What if Diane got mad..but it was his room now. Shaking his head, Lucas walked to the suitcase to get his stuff out. It is his room now.

Lucas doesn't like packing, unpacking, literally anything that includes spending energy. He hates working and wasting energy. Lucas may be too energetic for his tiny body but hates working. Ever since he was a child he didn't like it. As he was getting his things out he stumbled on a small piece of paper that he was carrying since he went to the orphanage. A small soft laugh came out of his mouth as he looked at it and remembered the memory.

"Lucas!" His mother was annoyed after getting in his room. She asked Lucas to clean his own room for three times and every time he would just huff or pretend that he didn't hear her.

"Mom" Lucas smiled innocently. Acting like his mother hasn't been begging him to just clean the room. It wasn't messy. Just a couple of toys were everywhere on the ground, the bed sheets weren't really doing great because he has been jumping on the bed for no reason, papers thrown on the ground too because he was trying to draw but failed miserably (drawing is not his thing), left over candy messing up his bed. That's it. It wasn't messy at all.

"Lucas you've been here in your room for ten minutes to clean it and you managed to mess it up even more?" His mom was fighting herself from laughing when she saw Lucas' smile. 

"I'm sorry momma. But look! I drew a picture for us!" Lucas said completely ignoring the fact that his mom is mad at him and he ran over to get that piece of paper and ran back to him mom, grinning and feeling proud of himself. 

He knew spending ten minutes drawing instead of cleaning his room was worth it when he saw the corners of his mother's lips twitch up. "You like it?"

"Lucas!" The drawing wasn't the best but it meant everything for his mother and the fact that he spent so much time drawing it made his mother happy. Lucas always surprises her and it's one of the things loved about him. "It's so beautiful my baby" his mother said as she was running her hand in her child's soft hair, still surprised and in an awe.

A tear slipped from his eye, he still remembers his mother hugging him and telling him how proud she is of him and she'll always be proud of him. He has been carrying that small old doddle for so long, hiding it in his pocket or just putting under the pillow because he didn't want madam Fleur to see it because if she did she'd just throw the paper away and tell him that they don't want any trash to be in the room. But now that he has his room he can put it somewhere safe so it wouldn't be torn apart. Looking around the room, Lucas saw a tiny wall shelf and he thought it'd be the perfect place for the drawing. He doesn't have to hide it anymore now.

It was above the bed and lucas had to get on the bed to reach it. As he made sure that the drawing was safely put in there a couple of books that were on the shelf caught his eyes. His curiosity and love for reading made him get closer to the books to read the name of it. It looked similar. Lucas can swear he read it before with Lucy but he doesn't remember it so well. Lucas noticed that the cover of the book had dust on it as if it hasn't been touched in a very long time. Lucas carefully wiped the book and read the name of it. He held the book to open it and see what it was talking about but he noticed that there was a gab between two pages as if something was put inside it. Lucas slowly opened that page to see what that was. As he opened it so many polaroids pictures fell from the book. Why would someone put polaroids in books Lucas thought. As he bent down to grab the pictures a picture of a brunette boy caught his eyes but he wasn't lucky enough to look at it carefully. As soon as Lucas heard the door knocking he gathered the pictures and hid them under the pillow quickly fearing that Diane or Victor would get mad at him.

"Can I get in?" Lucas heard Victor asking but he didn't wait for Lucas to speak. He opened the door and found Lucas siting on the bed and a the red covered book was next to him. Lucas’ muscles tensed when he saw Victor's smile disappearing when he looked at the book that was in the shelf. "It fell from the shelf when I tried to put my stuff next to it. I-I didn't mean it" Lucas promised, his voice was shaking. He was afraid that Victor would get mad at him.

"Did something fell from it too? The book?" Victor asked.

"No" Lucas lied quickly.

Victor wasn't believing him but he let it slip this time. "Diane told me to tell you that the food is ready."

"Come eat with us" Victor smiled again and it made lucas feel relieved.

"Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure"

Lucas let out his breath after the door closed. Maybe he shouldn't touch things that weren't his.

"Do you like the food?" Diane asked when they were sitting together and eating their food. She didn't know what Lucas likes and what he doesn't and she hoped that he'd like it because she used to make this food for-

"Yes" Lucas nodded his head and snapped her out of her thoughts. The food tasted so good. Better then what the cook used to make for them. Lucas remembers the stomach pain he used to get after eating the food she used to make. Lucas had thought if her food was even edible. But this food was different yet it reminded him of his good old days. Diane's food reminded him of the food his mother used to make.

"Thank you" 

"Of course darling! I'm happy you like it" Diane rubbed his hand gently. After a few minutes of silence Diane looked at Victor. She was hesitated to bring this up now but her husband nodding and holding her hand encouraged her. "So Lucas"

"We know that you used to go to school back there in Lyon but you know it'd be hard to go to the same school now that you're here in Paris"

The first this lucas thought about after hearing Diane was dropping out. Do they really want him to drop out?

"So me and Victor thought about transferring schools? That'd be better for you and more easy than going all the way to Lyon" Diane explained.

"But it's too late to transfer now and I can't waste this whole year to start it again."

"Oh no darling! Don't even worry. you're going to start school on Monday"

"Tomorrow is Monday?"

"Exactly!"

Seeing how confused Lucas got, Diane reached to hold his hands again and smiled. "Don't worry okay? Victor has it all under his control and everything is going great"

Changing schools? He thought he'd still go to his old school. Lucas thought he'd still see Lucy. It was upsetting he wouldn't lie but he should've seen it coming since he knew that they live in Paris. It was making lucas sad that he wouldn't see his bestfriend anymore. "But you'll see Eliott" he remembered his friend's words. Yes he'll meet Eliott someday and he can't wait to see him. How he looks like now. It's been so long.

"This is your picture when you were young?" Diane asked. She was sitting with in him room. Lucas didn't really know why she was here but he didn't mind her company. They were just having a small talk and Diane was looking at his old pictures with him. Trying to get to know him better lucas guessed.

"Yeah" Lucas smiled.

"You looked so beautiful"

"Thank you" Lucas said. Diane was still looking at the picture but she was looking different now. The smile was still on her face but it was just different. Before Lucas got the chance to ask if she was okay, Diane put down the picture and spoke.

"Would you like it if you went to the rooftop? Summer nights on the rooftop is really awesome in here" Diane smiled. Of course he'd like to go and spend time on the rooftop. That's what he always used to do. It's his favourite to do.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea" once lucas let out those words Diane's face fell, as if disappointment hit her real hard. 

"Why? If you don't want to go now we can wait and go there watch sunrise together. Or we can go tomorrow after you're done with school? Or-"

"I'm afraid of heights" Lucas stopped her.

"Oh" But he was never afraid of heights. It was his favourite place.

"Don't worry! It's not gonna be too high"

"I promise" Diane held his hand in a reassuring grip when she saw how anxious Lucas was. He can't be afraid.

"Come on!" Diane laughed as she was holding his hand guiding him and trying to make him less anxious. Laughter was coming out of both of them while they were walking and Diane trying to comfort Lucas. "You're not gonna fall i promise"

"Yep! Here you are" Diane said after they sat together enjoying the view and the cool breeze. She missed this. She missed having him next to her and laughing at nothing together. She missed him.

"You have a very beautiful soft hair" she said after she couldn't resist running her hand in his hair. She reached up to push back the wild strand of hair that the cool breeze made it fall on his forehead.

"Thank you" Lucas smiled.

As Diane was staring at Lucas, trying to make up for all the years that passed, her phone ringed and disturbed her.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked when he saw her standing up and about to leave him.

"I'll just go answer this phonecall and I'll be back darling"

"No wait! I'll go too. I don't want to stay here" Lucas said.

"I'll come back and it won't take long I promise"

And just like that she left lucas all alone by himself on the rooftop. Just don't look down and everything will be fine, Lucas reminded himself. Lucas looked at the night sky not wanting to look down and get anxiety attack or something. 

There were so many stars on here and it looked beautiful. Paris at night has always been beautiful. He remembers going out with his parents at night time. Night time is Lucas' favourite time. He loved those nights when he was young. After he was forgotten in the orphanage he hated it. He was looked up in the room with Lucy not doing anything just talking about bad memories and act like they're sleeping when someone passes by to check on them. It was just bad. But now it's good to be let out, free. It feels good expect that he's all alone in a place that he doesn't like. 

"Ay! Rooftop boy?" A voice coming from the house's window in front of Lucas made him look down to see the person who's talking and if he was calling for him. A big grin was plastered on his face once he saw him. But god did he grow up. His hair grew but it was the same, messy lovely shade of light brown. His eyes are still beautiful icy blue and he looked more muscular and is that a small beard that he sees? Lucas knows it has been long since he saw him but now looking at him he realised that it has been so long.

"Eliott" Lucas smiled.

"I thought you'd forget" Eliott confessed.

"According to science.. you can't forget about a loved one" Lucas reminded him earning a soft chuckle from Eliott who was looking at him kinda of not believing that this was real, that he's finally talking to his friend again. 

"Science major already?" Eliott mocked him only to hear him laugh.

"How are you?" Eliott asked. His face turning soft now and serious.

"Mm..okay" Lucas nodded his head. "What about you? It has been so long" I missed you Lucas doesn't say. 

"I'm great! Yeah it has been so long and a lot of things happened! I can't wait to tell you about everything" Eliott beamed. Lucas felt a bit relieved now knowing that Eliott wants to talk again to him. He was afraid Eliott wouldn't like him the same way like before or just his feelings towards him change. Lucas was afraid that Eliott would see him differently now.

"Lucas?" Lucas heard Diane calling for him. "Come here darling"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Diane" Lucas looked back to Eliott who nodded his head totally understanding.

"See you later?" Lucas asked. It shouldn't be a question but lucas was afraid that he wouldn't see him again.

"See you later Lucas" Eliott smiled.

"I thought we could talk there but I forgot you have school tomorrow darling I'm sorry" is all Diane said to him and now he's in his bed trying to get some sleep. But every time he'd close his eyes he'd remember that picture of the brunette boy. It was just a picture and lucas didn't know why he's over thinking it. He should sleep now he has school but he can't. He still has the image of the boy stuck in his mind. Without getting up, Lucas reached to the pictures under the pillow to look at them. He searched for that certain picture and once he got it he got up immediately feeling weird out. It was so creepy.

For a moment Lucas thought that it was him that was in the picture. The boy in the picture looked the exact same like him. Same brown hair, same eyes. They even have the same face shape. Frowning, Lucas moved to the next pictures. It was a picture of the rooftop and there was another one that made lucas feel so many weird feelings. It was a picture of the same boy crying and there was something written under it. "Help"

After looking at the picture he should've stopped but there was That voice in his head telling him to keep looking at the pictures maybe he'll find more answers. Lucas picked up another picture but this time it was just a picture of teddy bear but it had no eyes and the word "mother" was written under it. Another one was a basic black picture and the word "please" was written under it while the number "3" was written at the top.

Lucas didn't know why there was only one word was written under every picture and some of the pictures had numbers written on it too. Feeling like he doesn't understand anything Lucas gathered all the pictures and he stood up to put them back in the book and place them back on the shelf. While placing the book another black book caught his eyes. Without even thinking lucas reached to the book to see if it had more pictures. Opening the first page, Lucas knew that it wasn't a book. It was someone's diary called Leon. Even though he had strong feeling that he should open the diary and read more, Lucas felt that he crossed a line he shouldn't and immediately closed the diary. It's someone's things and he shouldn't just open it and look at everything without permission. He felt like he was invading someone else's privacy and that's wrong.

"Are you ready for your first day in the new school?" Victor asked as he was driving lucas to school trying to start up a conversation but lucas didn't even hear him. He was still thinking about last night. He didn't even get enough sleep his mind was busy thinking about the pictures and that diary. 

"Hmm?" Victor asked as he placed his hand on lucas' thigh trying to have his attention. Still not answering, Victor caressed his thigh and let his hand travel up. When lucas noticed that a hand was travelling up his thigh his eyes got wider and jumped in his seat. Panicking, Lucas got his hand on his thigh quickly making Victor chuckle. He should be used to this because it was Victor's way to get his attention maybe but lucas felt so uncomfortable. 

"I was asking if you were ready lucas" 

"Yes. But it's the first day in school so I think it might not go the way I imagine it to be" Lucas shrugged.

"Or it might! A lot of surprises are coming up your way and I'm sure you're not ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is leon and what happened to him? I'd love to hear your thoughts ❤


End file.
